The present invention relates to a baby burper apparatus and method for aiding in the release of stomach gas in a baby.
Adults responsible for the care of small infants are usually trained to provide for the relief of stomach gas from a baby's stomach in a safe constructive manner. It is common for the parent or caregiver to place an infant on their shoulder, patting the baby until gas is released from the stomach. Gas forming in the stomach must be relieved from the baby's stomach to avoid a condition known as "colic", which is gas pressure formed in the intestine which can become painful to the infant. This process of relieving gas can become time consuming and place a burden upon the infant as well as a parent or caregiver. Relieving the gas from the baby can be harmful or fatal causing injury to the neck, spinal column or shoulder blade area of the infant when the infant is patted too hard by a parent or babysitter. In addition, anyone not properly trained can especially cause harm to the infant.
One object of the present invention is to provide a parent with a safe and effective method and apparatus for relieving stomach gases from a small infant which is accomplished by using a custom contoured and hand-held vibrating or jiggling unit which can be operated with one hand positioned on the infant while the parent is in a sitting position with the baby placed face down across the parent's leg or in an upright position placed against the parent's shoulder. The present invention is directed to be supported and operated with one hand, leaving the other hand and arm free to support the infant during the release of stomach gases.